


Kissing

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: This Dangerous but Irresistible Pastime [5]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's always been better at daydreaming than following advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Their lips meet and there's a moment of confusion, of _is this really happening?_ because they've never kissed before. Ewan's had this man's cock in him more times than he can count on both hands, and they've never kissed. They've never stood like this in the middle of the room, half-dressed and grinding against each other, mouths open and hungry, tongues sliding together.

This is how Ewan's always imagined it, though, right down to the way Jude looks when he finally breaks away, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, lips parted and just a little bit swollen, breathing hard through his mouth. And then Jude pushes him down on the bed, slides his hand under Ewan's waistband and kisses him again and _oh_. It makes Ewan's stomach flutter and he thinks maybe he shouldn't be feeling this way.

He thinks maybe he oughtn't see Jude again, even if it is good money, even if Jude is possibly the best looking customer he's ever had. He thinks that might be a good idea because Jude _is_ a customer and already it's getting so easy to forget that, to separate this from the money.

But Ewan's always been better at daydreaming than following advice.


End file.
